Special Bodyguard
by princess nanachan
Summary: Changmin guru baru di All Boys School, bertemu dengan gangster yang bernama Yunho. Dan siapa sangka jika ia sebenarnya terlibat dengan orang yang sudah lama berada di dunia hitam, Park Yoochun, musuh besar Kim Junsu. HOMIN! Last Chapter update!
1. Chapter 1

_Ketika setumpuk cinta kuberikan, aku tak yakin jika kau mau melihatnya._

_Ketika sepupuk harapan kurasakan, aku tak yakin jika asa itu akan menjadi nyata._

_Bahkan ketika aku melepas jiwaku, aku tak yakin jika kau mau melihatku.._

_Walau hanya sebagai murid._

.

.

.

"Boss, ada mangsa baru hari ini!"

Sesosok pria remaja berseragam Hannam High School yang terlihat urakan menghampiri sesosok pemuda berseragam sama yang sedang berbaring santai di atap sekolah.

Sedangkan sosok pemuda yang baru saja dipanggil 'Boss' itu, merasa terganggu tidur siangnya.

**Brakk!**

Sosok pemuda yang dipanggil 'Boss' itu menajamkan mata musangnya setelah berhasil mematahkan kursi kayu di sebelahnya dengan sekali pukul.

Sosok bermata musang itu..

Memiliki nama panggilan _'Tiger'_..

"Diam atau kubunuh kau!"

**.**

**..**

**...**

**~Special Bodyguard~**

**..An Alternate Universe Fanfiction..**

**Cast : Jung Yunho, Shim Changmin, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu**

**Warn : YAOI, Typo's, OOC**

**Don't Like, Don't Read! And No Bashing!**

**.**

**..**

**...**

"Hei, kalian sudah dengar kabar terbaru hari ini?" bisik-bisik terdengar di seisi kelas.

Namun itu tak mengalihkan pandangan seorang pemuda bermata musang dari jendela di sampingnya.

Lelaki yang memiliki nama alias _'Tiger'_ itu selalu tampak tak perduli dengan keadaan sekitar.

Namun ketika ada yang mengusiknya, maka ia tak segan-segan untuk mengotori tangannya dengan darah.

Ya, sosok _'Tiger'_ itu..

.

.

Seorang..

.

.

_Gangster!_

.

..

...

"A-Annyeongh-haseyo.."

Sesosok lelaki muda bertubuh tinggi nan ramping menyapa seisi kelas yang tampak tak perduli dengan kehadirannya.

Tanpa terkecuali sosok _'Tiger'_ yang kini tertidur di mejanya, di pojok ruang kelas, terdekat dengan jendela di ujung kelas.

"P-perk-kenalkan.. S-saya guru b-baru di sini.."

Sosok di depan kelas itu masih saja tergugup walau tak seorangpun memperhatikannya.

"N-nama s-say-ya.. Shim Changmin"

.

1 detik

.

2 detik

.

3 detik

.

.

Sosok _'Tiger'_ di pojok kelas itu membuka matanya dan sontak menghentikan riuh tawa seisi kelas.

Nampaknya,

Mereka telah membangunkan 'Macan' yang sedang tertidur.

.

.

Namun berbeda dengan sosok di depan kelas yang berdiri gugup itu.

Ia hanya memandang seisi kelas dengan bingung karena suasana kelas mendadak hening.

Dan ia tak mengerti mengapa.

"Ucapkan sekali lagi.."

Sosok _'Tiger'_ itu berucap pelan, namun dingin dan tajam.

Sementara seisi kelas antusias menanti kelanjutan ucapan _'Tiger'_, sosok pemuda di depan kelas itu hanya mengerjapkan matanya dengan imut memandang sosok _'Tiger'_ di pojok kelas.

Dan dunia serasa berhenti beberapa detik.

Mata musang yang menatap tajam ke depan kelas itu mendadak lembut begitu melihat tatapan kebingungan sosok di depan kelas.

Ini pertama kalinya ada orang yang memandang _'Tiger'_ tepat di mata!

_Tak tahukah ia reputasi 'Tiger' di seluruh penjuru negeri ginseng itu?_

Begitulah kira-kira isi pikiran seluruh kepala —minus _'Tiger'_ dan si guru baru—

"Ne?"

"Namamu!" desis _'Tiger'_ dengan nada dingin dan tajam.

"Shim Changmin-imnida" jawab Changmin sambil tersenyum manis.

**Deg!**

Sang Tiger kini membeku.

**Deg!**

Degupan jantung sang Tiger terus membara semakin lama ia memandang sosok di depan kelas itu.

_Wushh.._

Semilir angin berhembus dari samping jendela Tiger sedikit menenangkan kekalutan hatinya.

Dan ia akhirnya memilih untuk memejamkan matanya dan menghadapkan kembali wajahnya ke jendela di sampingnya.

Mengabaikan sosok di depan kelas yang memperhatikannya dengan seksama masih dengan tatapan bingungnya.

Keheningan benar-benar menyeruak seisi kelas hingga akhirnya Changmin, sosok guru baru itu mengabsen satu per satu murid kelas itu.

Namun bukannya jawaban akan kehadiran masing-masing murid, malah riuh rendah canda tawa kembali menggema di seluruh isi kelas.

Changmin ingin menangis saat itu juga.

Tapi ia memilih untuk menahannya demi tetap terlihat kuat.

Ini _All Boys School_. Tentunya ia tahu konsekuensinya mengajar di sekolah yang terkenal cukup berandal itu.

Dan ia juga telah diperingatkan akan adanya kelas 'Maut' yang saat ini sedang diajarkannya.

Kelas yang berisi mayoritas anak-anak yang ahli bela diri dan berkelahi.

Dan rumor yang ia dapat, di kelas ini juga terdapat seorang _'Gangster'_ kelas kakap.

"Im Jaebum.."

"Ahahahaha..."

Lagi-lagi Changmin tidak mendapat jawaban akan panggilannya.

"Jung Yunho.."

"Hadir"

"..."

"..."

Seluruh isi kelas mendadak hening seketika.

Changmin sungguh senang mendapatkan respon ini.

Dan hal itu terlihat dari pandangan matanya yang berbinar dan mencari sosok yang menjawab panggilannya tadi.

Namun senyum Changmin yang awalnya merekah, kini kembali tumbang begitu ia mendapati bahwa sosok di pojok kelas yang kini terpejam menyandar di jendela-lah yang menjawab panggilannya.

Sosok di pojok kelas itu bahkan tidak membuka matanya sama sekali ketika menjawab panggilan Changmin.

Dan itu membuat Changmin sedikit kecewa.

Sementara kelas kembali sunyi senyap, Changmin kembali mengabsen murid-murid kelas itu.

Namun hasilnya nihil.

Seluruh kelas tetap saja sepi.

Tak ada yang mengeluarkan suara mereka satupun.

Masing-masing hanya sibuk bermain PSP, handphone, atau sekedar mencoret-coret meja.

Tentu mereka hafal akan situasi hati seseorang yang kini tak mau terganggu di pojok kelas itu.

Mereka sadar bahwa sosok _'Tiger'_ yang bernama asli Jung Yunho itu ternyata tidak tidur.

Ia hanya memejamkan matanya.

Entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

.

.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita mulai pelajarannya.."

Changmin terus saja menerangkan pelajaran walau ia tahu tak satupun yang mendengarkannya.

Ia hanya ingin menyelesaikan tugas mengajarnya dan berlari sejauh mungkin dari kelas 'Maut' itu setelahnya.

_Namun ternyata Changmin salah.._

Ada satu sosok yang dengan khusyuk mendengarkan untaian suara indah Changmin sejak awal perkenalannya.

Walau terlihat enggan dan tak perduli dengan mata yang terpejam, Yunho meresapi setiap lantunan kata yang terlontar dari bibir indah Changmin.

Sesekali ia teringat akan masa kecilnya di panti asuhan dulu, ketika mendengar suara Changmin.

.

.

Yunho tak mungkin salah ingat.

.

.

Changmin adalah sosok terdekatnya yang dikenalnya di panti asuhan dulu.

.

Sebelum akhirnya Changmin diadopsi seorang keluarga kaya raya.

.

.

Yunho tentu merasa sedih sekaligus senang.

.

Ia bisa melihat cinta pertamanya lagi setelah 10 tahun berpisah.

.

Namun ternyata cinta pertamanya itu tidak ingat sama sekali dengannya.

.

Bahkan, terkesan melupakannya.

.

.

Karena sepertinya, sosok Changmin itu telah menghapus nama Yunho dari ingatannya.

.

..

...

"Kumpulkan tugas kalian.."perintah Changmin yang tidak diindahkan murid-murid kelas itu.

Mereka hanya melenggang pergi meninggalkan kelas tanpa ada niatan sama sekali untuk mengerjakan bahkan mengumpulkan tugas yang diberikan Changmin.

Dan Changmin hanya bisa menghela nafasnya berat, begitu mendapati satu per satu murid hanya melewatinya tanpa mengumpulkan tugas yang ia berikan.

Ia sudah akan beranjak pergi dari mejanya ketika sebuah tangan putih penuh luka menggenggam tangannya.

.

.

Changmin pun mendongakkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk.

Ia mendapati sosok pemuda bermata musang dengan tatapan tajamnya tengah memandangnya dengan dingin.

Membuat Changmin bergidik ngeri dan ketakutan tiba-tiba saja menghantuinya.

Pasalnya, di kelas itu kini hanya tinggal ia dan sesosok pria bermata musang.

Dan sosok dihadapannya juga tengah menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya dengan tegas.

Membuat Changmin memikirkan segala macam hal buruk yang akan menimpanya.

"Ini.."

Sosok dingin itu hanya menyerahkan selembar kertas yang ternyata adalah..

_Tugas yang ia berikan._

.

.

Yunho melepas tangan Changmin kemudian melenggang pergi keluar kelas meninggalkan Changmin yang tercengang.

.

.

Bagaimana mungkin sosok ia amati selalu tidur sepanjang kelas berlangsung, jutru malah mengerjakan tugas yang ia berikan dengan baik.

.

.

Dan lagi-lagi Changmin melupakan satu hal.

.

.

Ia tidak ingat siapa nama satu-satunya murid yang baru saja mengumpulkan tugas padanya.

.

Ia tidak ingat siapa nama satu-satunya murid yang menjawab panggilannya ketika ia mengabsen kelas itu.

.

.

_Changmin tak pernah ingat siapa Jung Yunho di masa lalunya._

_Changmin tak pernah ingat akan nama Jung Yunho._

.

..

...

"Boss, nanti malam Kim Sajangnim ingin kita menghabisi seluruh isi klub malam !"

Jiyong, salah satu anak buah Yunho, berusaha mengingatkan rencana mereka nanti malam.

"Hm.."

Dan Yunho hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman.

Ia masih bergeming berbaring di atap sekolah.

Beberapa properti rumah sudah disiapkan anak buahnya khusus untuknya beristirahat di atap sekolah itu.

Mulai dari sofa, ranjang, hingga kulkas ada sana.

Dan jangan pikir pihak sekolah tidak tahu.

Tentu saja pihak sekolah mengetahuinya.

Tapi pihak sekolah dibuat tak berkutik karena ancaman dari _'Gangster'_ mematikan yang menjadi incaran polisi seluruh negeri itu.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Yunho, ketua gangster yang memiliki nama julukan _'Tiger'_, sang penguasa rimba pertempuran.

.

..

...

Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, Yunho hanya bisa menuruti kemauan Kim Sajangnim untuk menghabisi musuh-musuhnya di dunia hitam.

Dan tak terkecuali musuh terbesarnya, Mr. Park, yang memiliki usaha klub malam serta resort yang cukup pesat.

Seringkali mereka bertemu dalam siasat-siasat curang yang mereka jalankan di bisnis mereka. Dan tak ada satu pun yang tahu, kapan pertumpahan darah dari dua musuh besar dalam dunia hitam itu akan berakhir.

Kim Junsu melawan Park Yoochun.

Dua musuh besar penguasa dunia hitam.

.

.

.

Yunho sudah merasa dirinya hampir berhasil dalam misinya kali.

Kalau saja Mr. Park tidak membayar pihak kepolisian untuk ikut membantunya.

Dan sialnya, sendiri yang kini menghadang Yunho dan membuatnya dikepung puluhan polisi.

.

.

.

"_Dragon_, bagaimana _Tiger_?" menghubungi Jiyong, yang memiliki nama alias _G-Dragon_, salah satu anak buah Yunho.

"Kim Sajangnim, ini gawat! _Tiger_ dibawa oleh !"

"APA?! Cepat kumpulkan yang lain. Kita akan bawa Tiger kembali!"

Kim Junsu kini naik pitam mengetahui anak buah kesayangannya itu kini berada dalam genggaman musuh besarnya.

Ia tentu tidak akan tinggal diam dan berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk mendapatkan Yunho kembali ke tangannya.

.

.

Satu hal yang tidak ketahui tentang watak Yunho.

_Yunho bukanlah boneka yang bisa dimiliki dan dimainkan sesuka hati oleh pemiliknya._

.

.

Karena Yunho kini telah berpindah pada sisi yang berlawanan.

.

Menjadi pengkhianat yang bebas.

.

..

...

"Siapa nama aslimu, _Tiger_?" Mr. Park menyodorkan segelas _red wine_ ke arah Yunho.

"Jung Yunho" Yunho mengambil gelas itu dan meminum isinya dalam sekali teguk. Ia bukanlah sosok yang mau berbasa basi dengan tata krama yang menurutnya tak penting itu.

"Baiklah, Yunho.. Mulai sekarang kau adalah kaki tanganku. Dan aku percaya, kau tidak akan mengecewakanku.."

Yunho hanya tersenyum miring menjawab perkataan Park Yoochun, bos barunya.

.

..

...

...

"Hari ini, kita akan belajar mengenai sejarah Dinasti Joseon.." Changmin sudah akan mengajar ketika tiba-tiba saja Yunho memasuki kelas dengan santainya.

Changmin sendiri hanya mengernyit bingung mendapati banyak luka memar di wajah Yunho, yang sebenarnya membuat Changmin kagum akan ketampanannya.

"Maaf, kau yang baru saja masuk.."

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya seketika.

Dan sontak seluruh isi kelas menatap Changmin dengan geram.

Pertama, seisi kelas tahu bahwa Yunho sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik, dan mereka takut jika ia akan mengamuk jika ada yang mengusiknya.

Dan kedua, bagaimana mungkin Changmin tidak ingat atau bahkan tidak mengenal siapa Yunho yang keberingasannya terkenal di seluruh penjuru sekolah, bahkan seluruh kota!

"Bisa kau hormati aku yang sedang mengajar, dengan mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk. Atau bahkan menyapa dan meminta maaf padaku karena terlambat?"

**BRAKK!**

Sebuah kursi melayang hampir mengenai Changmin.

HAMPIR!

Karena satu senti saja Changmin tidak menghindar, bisa dipastikan kursi kayu itu bukan hancur mengenai papan tulis di belakangnga, melainkan mengenai wajahnya yang _innocent_.

Dan hal itu sukses membuat tubuh Changmin bergetar ketakutan dan terisak pelan.

"Kau pikir kau siapa, hah?! Berani-beraninya berkata seperti itu pada _Tiger_?!" Kwon Jiyong, sang _Dragon_ yang merupakan pelaku pelemparan kursi ke arah Changmin itu kini membentak Changmin yang semakin menangis terisak.

"hiks..hiks.. M-maaf-kkan A-aku..hiks..hikss.."

Changmin akhirnya berlari keluar kelas dengan berderai air mata.

Sementara Yunho..

Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat dan menahan deru nafasnya yang memburu.

Sebisa mungkin ia ingin mengontrol emosinya saat ini.

Dengan kesal, ia melempar tas ranselnya sembarang dan berjalan keluar kelas.

Ia berniat untuk menyusul Changmin yang sempat ia lihat siluetnya berlari menuju ruang kesehatan sekolah.

Dengan langkah tegap pasti, Yunho memasuki ruang kesehatan sekolah itu dan menguncinya dari dalam.

.

.

Ia tidak berniat untuk melakukan yang 'iya-iya' pada Changmin.

Namun ia hanya ingin memberikan ruang bagi Changmin untuk menumpahkan tangisnya.

.

.

Ia hanya mampu berdiri bersandar di pintu memandangi Changmin yang terisak di pinggir bangsal.

Sebenarnya, jika ia boleh melakukannya, ia ingin sekali membawa Changmin dalam pelukannya. Memberikan rasa aman untuknya.

.

.

"KAU?! Sedang apa kau di sini?!" Changmin yang baru menyadari kehadiran Yunho kini sontak berdiri.

Dan Yunho pun menghampirinya, masih dengan tatapan tajamnya dan aura dingin yang terpancar dari tubuhnya.

_Grep!_

Yunho meraih pinggang Changmin dan mendekapnya dalam dada bidangnya.

"A-apa y-yang kau—"

"Ssh.. Menangislah.. Menangislah sepuasmu.. Karena mulai saat ini, aku akan selalu menjagamu"

**Deg! Deg! Deg!**

Changmin bisa mendengar dengan jelas degup jantung Yunho di telinganya. Dan Changmin pun mengalami hal yang sama pada degupan jantungnya yang berirama cepat.

Untuk pertama kalinya, ia merasa terlindungi dan diperhatikan.

Dan dengan perlahan akhirnya Changmin mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk membalas pelukan Yunho.

Ia menangis dalam dekapan dada bidang itu.

Namun hatinya menghangat begitu ia merasakan pelukan tangan Yunho semakin erat dan bahkan beberapa kali Yunho mengecup puncak kepala Changmin dengan lembut.

.

..

...

...

"Darimana saja kau?!"

Sebuah suara husky mampu menghentak tubuh Changmin yang baru saja memasuki rumahnya.

"A-aku.."

"Jadwal mengajarmu hanya sampai pukul 12 siang!" sosok lelaki bersuara berat itu melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul dua siang.

**Plak!**

"Akh.." Changmin meringis merasakan sakit di pipinya akibat tamparan lelaki di hadapannya.

"Itu karena kau terlambat 2 jam!"

**Plakk!**

"Auwh.."

Kali ini tamparannya lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Itu karena kau tidak mengabariku seharian ini!"

**Plak! Plak! Plak!**

"Akhh ampun hyung!"

"Itu karena kau berani malawanku!"

"Ashh.. S-sakit..hiks..hiks. " Kini giliran rambut Changmin yang dijambaknya.

"K-kumohon.. Ampun-ni a-hiks.. hiks.. Ak-ku, Yoochun hyung.."

Sementara Changmin jatuh berlutut, lelaki yang bernama lengkap Park Yoochun itu kini malah tersenyum miring mengambil tongkat hoki dan siap memukulkannya ke arah Changmin.

.

.

**Bugh! BUGH!**

.

.

_'Yunho..Tolong Aku!'_

_._

_._

"Changmin!"

**.**

**..**

**...**

**TBC/END?**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Nanachan kembali dengan ff baru nih reader-san! Ada yang mau lanjut? Kalo lanjut, mungkin ini akan jadi 2shots atau 3shots aja. Dan mengenai pairingnya, silahkan dipilih HOMIN/YOOSU, atau HOSU/YOOMIN**

**Tapi kalau tak berminat, ya cukup tinggalkan saja page ini. Simple kan?**

**Author tidak akan mengemis review dari reader-san sekalian. Tapi author mohon jika memang tidak suka dengan tulisan author, cukup tinggalkan page ini aja dan jangan tinggalkan review yg berupa bashing. At least, hargai hasil jerih payah author yang tidak dibayar ini.**

**Karena author capek juga lama2, kalo tiap publish ff, harus deletin satu2 bashing di review ff author.**

**Last, Thanks for reading ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bugh! BUGH!**

Yoochun yang murka menghantamkan tongkat hoki ke punggung Changmin yang terisak tak berdaya di kakinya.

.

.

_'Yunho..Tolong Aku!'_

Ini pertama kalinya Changmin memohon meminta pertolongan pada sebuah nama. Dan Changmin hanya bisa meringis kesakitan ketika tiba-tiba saja kesadarannya menipis.

_._

_._

"Changmin!"

**...**

**..**

**.**

**~Special Bodyguard~**

**..An Alternate Universe Fanfiction..**

**Cast : Jung Yunho, Shim Changmin, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Kwon Jiyong**

**Warn : YAOI, Typo's, OOC**

**Don't Like, Don't Read! And No Bashing!**

**Story 2 of 3**

**.**

**..**

**...**

"Changmin!"

Yoochun yang melihat Changmin jatuh pingsan akibat pukulan kerasnya, akhirnya menjadi panik histeris.

Ia segera mengangkat tubuh itu ke kamar mereka.

Ya, kamar mereka...

Karena mereka telah resmi menikah 2 tahun yang lalu.

.

.

Dengan perlahan dan hati-hati Yoochun membaringkan Changmin di ranjang besarnya.

"Aku mencintaimu.." bisik Yoochun sambil mengecup dahi Changmin.

Setelahnya, Yoochun menuju ruang dokter pribadinya di rumah itu.

Ia ingin mempersiapkan ahli hipnotis dan obat-obatan yang tergolong _thrombolysis_ agar saat Changmin terbangun nanti, Yoochun bisa melakukan rutinitas 'pengobatan' untuk Changmin.

.

..

...

_***flashback***_

_"Aku bersahabat dengan Yoochun sejak kecil karena memang keluarga kami dekat satu sama lain. Dan tanpa kusadari, rasa sayangku padanya berubah menjadi cinta.."_

_Kim Junsu bercerita sambil menerawang di ruang pribadinya. Dimana dalam ruang pribadinya itu kini hanya ada ia dan sang kaki tangan andalannya, Yunho._

_"Awalnya semua berjalan baik-baik saja. Hingga akhirnya sekitar 10 tahun yang lalu keluarga Park mengadopsi seorang anak dari sebuah panti asuhan.."_

_Yunho mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar cerita Junsu._

_Dalam hati, ia berharap bahwa pikirannya salah._

_Karena ia masih ingat kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu ketika sang 'cinta pertamanya' di adopsi oleh keluarga kaya yang bermarga Park._

_"Sejak saat itu hubunganku dengan Yoochun merenggang.." Junsu menghela nafasnya kasar._

_"Yoochun lebih memperhatikan sang adik angkat yang selalu ia sebut 'manis' itu. Bahkan keluarganya pun tak segan-segan memberikan pendidikan akselerasi pada adik angkat Yoochun yang katanya jenius itu.."_

_**Deg!**_

_Tiba-tiba saja hati Yunho merasa tak enak. Begitu ia mendengar kata 'manis' dan 'jenius' dari mulut Junsu, asumsi Yunho semakin mengarah pada satu orang yang dikenalnya._

_"Dan sejak ayahnya meninggal dunia 2 tahun lalu, hubunganku dan Yoochun menjadi bertolak belakang.. Kami menjadi rival dalam bisnis ini karena Yoochun memutuskan hubungan bisnis keluarga kami yang selama ini terjalin baik"_

_"Bertolak belakang?"_

_Junsu mengangguk sekilas._

_"Yoochun mencampakkanku dan menikahi adik angkatnya.. Dan sejak saat itu pula, Yoochun selalu membatasi adik angkatnya untuk keluar rumah. Bahkan Yoochun berubah menjadi misterius dan ambisius"_

_**Bruk!**_

_Junsu melemparkan setumpuk foto-foto Yoochun ke hadapan Yunho._

_._

_._

_**Deg!**_

_Dan Yunho membeku seketika dengan matanya yang menusuk tajam melihat ke arah tumpukan foto di hadapannya._

_Dimana dalam tumpukan foto-foto itu, hanya terdapat foto dua orang yang terlihat serasi bersama._

_Park Yoochun, bersama dengan 'suami'nya, Shim Changmin._

_._

_._

_"Awalnya aku sudah berusaha menjauhkan Yoochun dari ingatanku. Tapi kemudian aku menemukan sebuah fakta lain tentangnya.."_

_Junsu memberikan jeda pada ceritanya untuk menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan._

_Ia menatap Yunho dengan lekat dan serius._

_"He's a Psychopathic Criminal!"_

_"A-apa maksudmu?"_

_Kini Yunho mulai panik mendapati kenyataan bahwa 'cinta pertama'nya bersama seorang psikopat. Dan kali ini Yunho tidak bisa menyembunyikan kepanikan di wajahnya._

_"Kau mengenal siapa adik angkat Yoochun, bukan?" tanya Junsu penuh selidik._

_Yunho lebih memilih bungkam dengan wajah dinginnya yang mengeras._

_"Hhh... Sudahlah! Tidak perlu berpura-pura tidak mengenalnya seperti itu.."_

_"..."_

_"Aku sudah menyelidiki latar belakang Shim Changmin. Dan aku tahu kalau ia berasal dari panti asuhan yang sama denganmu"_

_Junsu tersenyum misterius ke arah Yunho._

_"Kau tahu?" Junsu berjalan menghampiri Yunho._

_"Yoochun itu terobsesi oleh Changmin! Dia bisa menjadi gila jika telat sedetik saja melihat atau mendapat kabar dari Changmin. Dan Yoochun tak segan-segan untuk bertindak kasar pada 'suami'nya itu"_

_**Deg!**_

_Rahang Yunho mengeras dan giginya bergemeletuk menahan amarah. Bahkan ia mengepalkan tangannya sekuat mungkin._

_"Aku yang menemukanmu di panti asuhan itu. Dan aku juga yang memberimu makan sebagai peliharaanku.." Junsu tersenyum penuh kemenangan mendapati ekspresi beku di wajah Yunho._

_"Jadi aku harap kau bisa kuandalkan melancarkan aksi balas dendam terakhirku padanya!" desis Junsu di telinga Yunho._

_"Bukankah kita akan sama-sama untung jika aku bisa mendapatkan Yoochun di genggamanku, dan kau bisa menyelamatkan Changmin-mu?"_

_"..."_

_"Berpura-puralah berpihak padanya. Dan jebak dia untuk berlutut di hadapanku" Junsu berbisik dengan penuh penegasan._

_Itu artinya, Yunho tak bisa menolak misi berbahayanya kali ini._

_Atau nyawa Changmin taruhannya, jika Yunho tak mau menuruti keinginan Junsu._

_***flashback end***_

.

..

...

...

"Sudah bangun, _Chagiya_?" Yoochun membelai lembut rambut Changmin.

"Akh.." Changmin meringis kesakitan saat ia berusaha bangun.

"Berbaring saja.. Karena pengobatanmu akan dilakukan di sini.."

_'Tidak! Kumohon! Tolong Aku!'_

Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras begitu ia melihat dokter pribadi Yoochun memasuki kamarnya bersama seorang ahli terapi hipnotis.

Changmin bukanlah orang bodoh.

Ia tentu tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya sebentar lagi.

Obat-obatan _thrombolysis_ yang selama ini ia konsumsi adalah obat pencuci otak yang akan membuatnya kesakitan.

Ia tentu sadar bahwa kakak angkatnya selama ini memiliki penyakit jiwa tingkat akut. Dan hal itu semakin menjadi semenjak ayah angkatnya meninggal.

Ya, Yoochun selama ini selalu merasa kesepian sekaligus frustasi karena ibunya meninggal sejak ia masih kecil dan ayahnya yang terlalu sibuk bekerja. Oleh sebab itu, sejak ia memiliki Changmin sebagai adik angkatnya, ia tak akan pernah membiarkan siapapun mengambilnya dari sisinya.

Changmin akan selalu dicuci otaknya oleh Yoochun setiap hari. Karena Yoochun hanya mau ada satu nama dalam pikiran Changmin.

Yang Yoochun mau, Changmin hanya merasa memiliki Yoochun dalam hidupnya, menggantungkan hidupnya pada Yoochun, dan tidak mengenal siapapun kecuali Yoochun.

Dan untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ketika Changmin merasakan jatuh cinta pada salah seorang muridnya, Changmin tidak ingin melupakan kejadian yang ia alami hari ini.

Changmin ingin merekamnya baik-baik dalam ingatan, bahwa ada seseorang yang ingin melindunginya.

_Tes_

"hiks..hiks.. Aku tidak mau hyung.." Changmin menangis terisak sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lemah.

"Kau tidak boleh menolak, _Chagiya_.." suara _husky_ Yoochun terdengar berbahaya di telinga Changmin.

Karena saat ini Yoochun tengah menghadangkan sebilah pisau ke wajah Changmin.

Dan Changmin hanya bisa terisak pasrah akan nasibnya.

.

.

_'Yunho...'_

.

.

Hanya ada satu nama yang Changmin teriakkan malam itu.

Berharap ia bisa tetap mengingat nama itu esok harinya.

Tapi nyatanya..

.

.

Takdir berkata lain.

.

..

...

...

"Selamat pagi.. Sebelum, aku memulai pelajaran, aku akan mengabsen kalian satu per satu.."

Changmin memulai kegiatan mengajarnya walau ia merasakan sakit di punggungnya, yang bahkan ia tak tahu apa penyebabnya.

Atau lebih tepatnya,

_Tidak bisa mengingatnya.._

.

.

"Jung Yunho" Changmin menyebutkan sebuah nama di buku absen kelas itu.

"..."

Changmin mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kelas, saat ia merasa tiba-tiba saja kelas mendadak hening.

Dan ia bisa melihat dengan jelas, bahwa murid-murid di kelas itu melirikkan mata mereka menuju satu kursi.

Kursi di pojok ruang kelas yang kini tak berpenghuni.

_._

_Kosong_

.

Dan Changmin lebih memilih tak perduli akan kosongnya kursi di pojok kelas itu.

Ia pikir, kursi itu memang tak berpenghuni.

.

.

Dan lagi-lagi,

Changmin melupakan eksistensi Yunho di kehidupannya.

.

.

"Maaf, Kau yang duduk di deretan terbelakang baris kedua.." Changmin menginterupsi kegiatan seorang murid yang kini sedang menelepon di dalam kelas.

Sementara murid yang ditegur, ia memandang sengit ke arah Changmin tanda ia tidak suka ditegur oleh Changmin.

"Bisa kau matikan teleponnya dan ikuti pelajaranku dengan baik?"

"!"

Murid yang ditegur itu membelalakkan matanya karena terkejut akan teguran Changmin padanya.

"Maaf Kim Sajangnim, saya akan memberi kabar lebih lanjut pada Anda. Sekarang ada hal yang harus saya urus terlebih dahulu" Murid yang ditegur itu memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dan berjalan dengan angkuh ke depan kelas.

Murid itu, Jiyong atau yang bernama alias G-Dragon, menghampiri Changmin dengan tatapan matanya yang tajam dan nafas yang memburu.

Dan Changmin sungguh dilanda ketakutan yang luar biasa hingga akhirnya ia mundur beberapa langkah dan tanpa sadar menabrakkan punggungnya yang sakit ke papan tulis di belakangnya.

"Kau berani memerintahku?" desis Jiyong sambil menyeringai licik.

Tangannya sudah terkepal erat siap meninjukannya ke wajah Changmin. Dan Changmin bisa melihat hal itu dengan jelas.

Hingga tepat saat Jiyong melayangkan tangannya, Changmin menutup matanya rapat-rapat pertanda ia sangat ketakutan.

.

1 detik

.

2 detik

.

3 detik

.

.

Changmin membuka matanya takut-takut saat ia tak juga merasakan apapun di wajahnya.

Dan ia hanya bisa membolakan mata bulatnya saat kini di hadapannya berdiri sosok bertubuh tegap dan bermata musang. Dan sosok di hadapannya itu terlihat menahan tangan Jiyong di udara dengan menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Jiyong.

Kemudian dengan kasar sosok bermata musang itu menghempaskan tangan Jiyong hingga membuatnya sedikit terhuyung ke belakang.

"Mulai sekarang... Ia dalam kuasaku!" bisik lelaki bermata musang itu penuh penegasan.

Dan Jiyong sungguh terkejut bukan main mendengar ucapan atasannya itu.

_'Sejak kapan seorang 'Tiger' mau melindungi seseorang?'_

.

.

"Kau... siapa?"

Changmin bertanya pada sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Mereka berada di atap sekolah setelah lelaki bermata musang itu menarik tangan Changmin dan membawa Changmin keluar kelas.

Sementara Changmin menatapnya bingung, lelaki bermata musang itu hanya bisa menutupi kesedihannya dengan wajah yang dingin serta tatapan tajam.

"Aku muridmu"

Changmin mempoutkan bibirnya mendengar jawaban dari pria di hadapannya.

"Aku juga tahu kalau kau muridku! Karena kalau kau bukan muridku, tidak mungkin kau memakai seragam sekolah ini.."

"Kau tidak ingat aku?" tanya Yunho dengan lirih.

Dan Changmin hanya bisa menggeleng lemah menjawab pertanyaannya.

_Grep!_

Lelaki bermata musang yang tak lain adalah Yunho itu kini menarik Changmin dalam pelukannya.

"Akh.." Changmin meringis kesakitan karena Yunho tanpa sengaja menyentuh luka di punggung Changmin.

Dan Yunho yang menyadari bahwa Changmin'nya' terluka, melonggarkan pelukannya dan menjalankan jemarinya dengan lembut di punggung Changmin.

"Biar kuobati lukamu.." bisik Yunho yang entah mengapa membuat Changmin tenang sekaligus senang.

Changmin yang awalnya ingin memberontak dari pelukan Yunho, kini justru merasa nyaman dengan belaian tangan Yunho yang lembut di punggungnya.

Hingga tanpa sadar, Changmin membalas pelukan Yunho dan menyandarkan seluruh tubuhnya pada Yunho.

_'Aku akan membunuhnya untukmu!'_

Kilatan tajam di mata Yunho menunjukkan keseriusan kata hatinya.

.

..

...

...

Yunho berjalan melewati gerbang sekolah dengan langkahnya yang santai.

Namun tiba-tiba saja ia harus menghentikan langkahnya, begitu ia melihat mobil yang dikenalnya terparkir apik di depan gerbang sekolahnya.

Dan dari dalam mobil _red ferrari_ itu keluar lah seorang pria yang tak berapa jauh lebih tua darinya mengenakan kaca mata hitam dan setelan jas mahalnya.

"Kau... sekolah... di sini?" tanya pria itu sambil melepas kacamata hitamnya.

Yunho hanya tersenyum miring sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana menghadap pria itu.

"Tsk! Kau bercanda!" pria di hadapan Yunho tersenyum meremehkan.

"..." Yunho hanya memasang wajah dinginnya seperti biasa.

"Baiklah.. Kuakui penyamaranmu boleh juga. Lagipula, kau terlihat cocok dengan seragam itu. Tidak akan ada yang menyangka kalau kau itu... _Tiger_" tukas pria di hadapan Yunho yang ternyata adalah Park Yoochun. Walaupun umur Yunho tak jauh berbeda di bawahnya, dalam hati, Yoochun mengakui bahwa Yunho tetap terlihat _cool_ dengan pakaian apapun.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"..."

Pertanyaan Yunho membuat Yoochun bungkam seketika. Ia tak mungkin mengatakan bahwa ia ke sekolah itu untuk menjemput 'suami'nya agar tidak pulang telat lagi.

Yoochun tidak akan pernah mau memperkenalkan Changmin pada orang lain. Karena Yoochun akan selalu menyimpan Changmin untuk dirinya sendiri.

Sementara Yunho?

Ia hanya bisa menyeringai kecil melihat kebungkaman Yoochun di hadapannya. Karena tentu saja ia tahu apa maksud kedatangan Yoochun ke sekolah itu.

"Aku ke sini untuk menjemputmu! Kau pikir untuk apa lagi?"

"..."

Yunho masih bergeming mengamati mimik kekalutan di wajah Yoochun.

"Berhentilah menyamar seperti ini! Aku tidak suka melihat kau memakai seragam itu!"

Yoochun mendahului Yunho untuk mengajaknya masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Dan Yunho tahu pasti arti dibalik ucapan Yoochun.

Yoochun pasti tak mau kalau Yunho tahu akan keberadaan 'suami'nya atau bahkan berada dalam jangkauan 'suami'nya.

Sementara Yunho pergi bersama Yoochun, tak jauh dari gerbang sekolah, ternyata Jiyong melihat interaksi antara Yunho dan Yoochun.

"Kim Sajangnim, aku punya berita besar! Aku melihat _Tiger _berkhianat dengan Tuan Park!"

Jiyong menghubungi bos besarnya, Kim Junsu.

"Urus saja pekerjaanmu sendiri, _Dragon_! Biar urusan _Tiger_ aku yang akan mengurusnya"

Mendengar ucapan bos besarnya itu, Jiyong tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Ternyata kecurigaannya selama ini memang benar. Bahwa _Tiger_ telah berkhianat pada dua belah pihak.

Dan Jiyong tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini.

Selama ini, ia sudah cukup lelah harus selalu menjadi pesuruh Yunho. Oleh karena itu, Jiyong akan memanfaatkan keadaan ini dengan sebaik mungkin untuk menjatuhkan nama _'Tiger'_.

Dengan cepat Jiyong mengetik pesan ke sebuah nomor yang diketahui milik Park Yoochun.

_Park Sajangnim, berhati-hatilah dengan Tiger.. Karena ia bersekutu dengan Kim Junsu untuk menghancurkanmu. Bahkan, Tiger telah berani menyentuh 'suami'mu!_

.

..

...

...

Setelah mendapat pesan dari Jiyong, Yoochun mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat sambil melirik Yunho yang kini duduk di sampingnya di dalam mobil.

Dan sayangnya, Yunho yang kini tengah memandang keluar jendela tidak melihat sebuah seringaian tercipta di bibir Yoochun.

Dalam pikirannya, berbagai rencana licik telah disiapkan Yoochun untuk membalas Yunho.

"Tiger.."

"..."

Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela menuju orang yang kini duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau bisa mengatur pertemuanku dengan Junsu?"

Dan Yunho sungguh terkejut bukan main mendengar permintaan Yoochun.

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu 'berdua' dengannya.."

Yunho lagi-lagi dibuat bingung dan terkejut sekaligus. Ia tak dapat membaca isi pikiran Yoochun saat ini. Namun Yunho juga tidak bisa membiarkan 'cinta pertamanya' ditahan lebih lama lagi oleh pria disampingnya.

Maka Yunho pun tanpa pikir panjang lagi menyetujui untuk mengabulkan permintaan Yoochun tersebut.

Karena ini kesempatan Yunho untuk menjebak Yoochun dan membunuhnya.

Ya, Yunho berencana untuk mengerahkan semua pasukan anak buahnya untuk mengepung Yoochun di pertemuannya dengan Junsu.

Tapi yang tak diketahui olehnya, Yoochun pun ternyata memiliki rencana lain untuk memusnahkan Yunho dan Junsu sekaligus.

"Atur pertemuanku dengannya.. tepat pukul 12 malam di bekas gudang peluru yang ada di _Achaseong-gil_. Dan ingat, HANYA AKU DAN JUNSU!"

Yoochun menyeringai licik memberikan perintah palsunya pada Yunho.

.

..

...

...

"Kau yakin ini bukan jebakan?" Junsu terkejut begitu mendengar ucapan yang disampaikan Yunho.

"Entahlah" jawab Yunho acuh tak acuh.

Junsu bangkit dari meja kerjanya dan menghampiri Yunho yang kini duduk di sofa yang berada tak jauh dari meja kerja Junsu.

"Yun.."

Junsu mendudukkan dirinya di samping Yunho dan bahkan ia memanggil Yunho dengan nama aslinya. Pertanda bahwa Junsu kini tengah gelisah dan khawatir.

Setelah menghela nafas sekali, Junsu menatap wajah Yunho dengan lekat.

Tentu ia mengagumi sosok di sampingnya itu.

Berkali-kali mendapat luka di wajahnya, tak membuat ketampanan Yunho berkurang sedikitpun.

Namun bukan itu yang membuat Junsu mengagumi Yunho.

Melainkan sifat penyayang Yunho yang tak pernah luntur padanya dibalik sikap dingin dan acuhnya selama ini.

Ya, sejak Junsu 'mengambil' Yunho dari panti asuhan sekitar 5 tahun yang lalu, Yunho tak pernah sekali pun membantah perintahnya dan selalu melindunginya.

Dan sejak saat itu pula, Junsu merasa bahwa ia tak bisa apa-apa tanpa Yunho. Karena secara tidak langsung, Yunho lah yang menopang kekuatannya. Hanya bersama Yunho ia bisa melalui kehidupannya yang keras itu.

"Sekali lagi kukatakan.. biar aku yang menggantikanmu untuk bertemu dengannya besok" Yunho berbicara penuh penegasan.

"Tidak.. Tidak akan kubiarkan kau menemuinya sendiri!" Junsu benar-benar mengkhawatirkan sosok di sampingnya.

"Percaya padaku!" Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Junsu dengan tajam.

"Yun.." Junsu meraih tangan Yunho dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

Entah kenapa, Junsu memiliki firasat yang tak enak hingga membuatnya enggan untuk melepas Yunho.

Padahal ia tahu, biasanya Yunho selalu bisa diandalkan meskipun ia bekerja seorang diri.

"Tenanglah.. semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku pasti bisa membunuhnya" Yunho menggenggam erat tangan Junsu yang menggenggamnya. Berusaha meyakinkan bahwa ia bisa melakukan misinya dengan baik.

Tapi tetap saja, Junsu merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya.

Maka dengan tanpa komando siapapun atau dengan berdasarkan nalurinya sendiri, Junsu memeluk Yunho dari samping. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu kokoh Yunho.

Ia merasa takut. Benar-benar takut kehilangan Yunho.

.

..

...

...

"_Tiger..._"

Suara _husky_ menyeruak keheningan di dalam gudang peluru yang sudah tak terpakai itu.

"Kau tidak membawa Junsu?"

Dan alangkah terkejutnya Yunho begitu ia membalikkan badannya menghadap si empunya suara, ia dihadapkan pada seseorang yang membuat darahnya berdesir dan jantungnya berpacu cepat.

Yoochun, kini berdiri dengan angkuhnya di dampingi oleh sesosok pria yang amat Yunho kenal.

"D-dia.." Yunho tak mampu menyuarakan suaranya yang tercekat.

"Kau mengenal 'suami'ku?" Yoochun meraih pinggang sosok di sampingnya dan mencium bahkan melumat bibir sang 'suami'.

Yunho yang menyaksikan pemandangan itu mengatup rapat rahangnya dan mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Sapa dia, _Chagiya_.." bisik Yoochun seduktif di telinga sosok disampingnya yang tak lain adalah Shim Changmin, sang 'cinta pertama' Yunho.

"Nggghhhh.." tanpa sadar Changmin mendesah saat kini Yoochun menjilat telinga Changmin dengan sensual.

"A-an..nyeong..ha-seyo.." sapa Changmin terputus-putus dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Kau tidak mengenalnya, _Chagi_?" tanya Yoochun sedikit meninggikan suaranya agar terdengar Yunho.

Changmin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Yoochun sambil menatap Yunho dengan tatapan kebingungan.

Dan Yunho berusaha keras untuk tak menitikan air matanya saat itu juga.

Karena di dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, Yunho selalu menyimpan nama Changmin dengan sebaik mungkin. Dan ia merasakan sesak yang amat menghimpitnya saat Changmin tak memperdulikannya berkali-kali.

"Baiklah, Chagi.. Lakukan tugasmu sekarang.." bisik Yoochun di telinga Changmin dengan amat lirih.

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

Changmin berjalan mendekati Yunho yang menatapnya sendu. Dan begitu Changmin berdiri tepat di hadapan Yunho..

Waktu serasa berhenti berputar.

.

.

Changmin tiba-tiba saja memeluk Yunho dengan erat. Hingga membuat Yunho membeku tak berdaya.

.

.

Dan ketika Yunho mengangkat tangannya untuk membalas pelukan Changmin..

**JLEBB!**

.

.

.

"Akkhh!"

.

.

.

Yunho jatuh berlutut sambil mengerang kesakitan.

.

.

.

_Tes_

Sebuah air mata kini berhasil menyeruak dari mata musang yang selama ini terlihat tajam.

"Changmin.." bisik Yunho dengan lirih sambil mendongakkan kepalanya menatap wajah sang 'pujaan hati'.

_Tes_

Dan Yunho kini tak bisa membendung lagi air matanya saat kini ia melihat dengan jelas punggung sang 'pujaan hati' yang berjalan menjauh darinya.

_Tes Tes Tes_

Air mata itu terus mengalir di pipi tirus Yunho.

.

.

.

Yunho jatuh tersungkur dengan sebuah belati menancap di dada kirinya.

.

.

"YUNHOOOO!"

.

..

...

**TBC/END?**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Arrgghh... aku kesel pas baca hasil publish chap 1 kemarin. Banyak kata yang miss/ilang T****Λ****T**

**Docx-nya nggak terconvert sempurna. Jadi reader-san harap maklum aja yaa. Soalnya author yg satu ini paling males edit edit lagi setelah publish ^.^**

**Nah, di chap ini udah kejawab kan beberapa pertanyaan. Dan kalo kalian teliti, kalian pasti paham maksud Changmin akselerasi pendidikan dan Yunho Cuma nyamar jadi anak SMA. Itu artinya, Yunho sama Changmin itu seumuran ;)**

**Oh ya, terima kasih untuk yang review di chap 1 kemarin:**

**ajib4ff, CSM, vely, mun, sayakanoicinoe, Hominnie, shin min hyo, Loomi3, Guest, gdtop, kame chan, niyalaw, nvr, homin lover, missjelek, junox, Andin, yunlicha, Nashya, mapledays, Chayunnie, changmomoMINE, anybody, GaemGyu92, banzaianime80. #sebar kolor hominyoosu# (GD: kolor gw nggak thor? ****ǁ author: iya iya. Nih gw sebar kolor corak warna warni lo!)**

**Last, masih ada yang mau lanjutkah?**


	3. Chapter 3

"Changmin.." bisik Yunho dengan lirih sambil mendongakkan kepalanya menatap wajah sang 'pujaan hati'.

_Tes_

Dan Yunho kini tak bisa membendung lagi air matanya saat kini ia melihat dengan jelas punggung sang 'pujaan hati' yang berjalan menjauh darinya.

_Tes Tes Tes_

Air mata itu terus mengalir di pipi tirus Yunho.

.

.

.

Yunho jatuh tersungkur dengan sebuah belati menancap di dada kirinya.

.

.

"YUNHOOOO!"

**...**

**..**

**.**

**~Special Bodyguard~**

**..An Alternate Universe Fanfiction..**

**Cast : Jung Yunho, Shim Changmin, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Kwon Jiyong**

**Warn : YAOI, Typo's, OOC**

**Don't Like? Don't Read! And No Bashing!**

**Story 3 of 3**

**.**

**..**

**...**

"YUNHOOOO!"

Junsu berteriak histeris begitu ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Yunho kini jatuh ambruk ke lantai dingin berdebu itu.

Dan sesuai rencana, ia menginstruksikan seluruh anak buahnya untuk keluar dari persembunyian untuk menyerang Yoochun detik itu juga.

_**DOR!**_

_**DOR!**_

_**DOR!**_

Junsu melayangkan peluru tepat di kepala Yoochun.

Namun Jiyong yang melihat hal itu segera menembakkan pistolnya membabi buta hingga mengenai pergelangan kaki Junsu.

.

.

"Arggh!" Junsu mengerang kesakitan sambil tetap menyeretkan langkah kakinya menuju Yunho.

_'Masih ada waktu untuk menolongnya!'_ batin Junsu panik begitu melihat nafas Yunho yang mulai melemah.

.

Sementara itu, Jiyong kini dilanda kekalutan tersendiri.

Ia memang telah berkhianat untuk berpihak pada pihak Yoochun. Dan ia diberi amanat untuk menjaga Changmin dan melarikan Changmin dari medan pertempuran itu sesegera mungkin.

Tapi tak disangkanya, anak buah Junsu kini mengetahui pengkhianatannya dan berusaha membunuhnya.

Yoochun sendiri juga ternyata membawa anak buahnya yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit.

Dan gudang bekas penyimpanan peluru itu kini menjadi saksi bisu pertempuran berdarah itu.

.

"Menyingkirlah!"

Jiyong mendorong keras Changmin hingga ia tersungkur ke pojok gudang.

"Pergi atau pura-pura mati!" Jiyong berpesan sebelum akhirnya menghadapi musuh-musuhnya yang lain.

Meninggalkan Changmin yang shock melihat kakak angkat sekaligus suaminya tergeletak di tengah gudang dengan bercucur darah di kepalanya.

Meninggalkan Changmin yang tak mampu berkata apa-apa dan membeku di tempatnya meringkuk saat ini.

Sekilas demi sekilas memori kini menghinggapi pikirannya.

Dari sudut matanya yang kabur tertutup bola air mata, Changmin bisa melihat sesosok pria yang kini dibopong dengan susah payah menuju sebuah mobil.

Pria yang membawanya pun mendapat luka tembak di kakinya. Membuatnya harus berjalan terpincang sambil membawa sosok lemah seorang pria yang tak asing di mata Changmin.

Kilasan-kilasan memori yang menghinggapi pikiran Changmin semakin memukulnya bertubi-tubi saat matanya menangkap mata musang pria itu.

_Sakit.._

_Perih.._

_Dan pilu.._

Changmin bahkan tak paham lagi rasa itu mendera hati atau pikirannya.

Dan pukulan memori yang bertubi-tubi itu, akhirnya membuat Changmin tak sadarkan diri lagi setelahnya.

.

..

...

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Dok?!"

Junsu yang baru saja diobati lukanya kini memaksakan diri untuk berjalan menuju ruang operasi dimana Yunho kini tengah ditangani.

"Maaf, Tuan. Anda tidak seharusnya memasuki ruangan ini!"

Beberapa perawat berusaha mengeluarkan Junsu dari ruang operasi, tapi ia berusaha berontak sekuat tenaga.

"Kumohon, selamatkan dia! Ambil saja jantungku jika perlu!" Junsu berteriak frustasi sambil berlinang air mata begitu ia melihat _elektrokardiograf_ di samping Yunho berdetak semakin lemah.

Dan dokter bedah yang mendengar pernyataan Junsu itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk memandang serius ke arah Junsu.

"Apa Anda yakin, Tuan?" tanya dokter bedah tersebut memandang lekat Junsu.

"Saya yakin, Dok! Saya juga memiliki golongan darah yang sama dengannya! Anda bisa ambil darah saya sebanyak mungkin! Bahkan jika perlu, saya rela mendonorkan jantung saya untuknya! Saya mohon.. _hiks.. hiks_.. Saya mohon lakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkannya!"

Junsu yang sudah berlinang air mata itu kini berlutut di depan dokter bedah yang menangani operasi Yunho.

.

.

Melihat kesungguhan sikap Junsu, sang dokter pun akhirnya menepuk bahu pemuda itu dengan tegas.

Ini pertama kalinya bagi sang dokter, melihat bagaimana keseriusan sesorang untuk mendonorkan organ terpenting dalam sebuah kehidupan untuk orang yang dikasihinya.

Walaupun..

Orang tersebut masih hidup.

"Ini bukan masalah main-main.. Pisau itu telah menancap hingga ke bilik jantungnya.. Dan aku memang tak punya pilihan lain selain menemukan donor jantung untuk menyelamatkannya" jelas dokter tersebut dengan sekuat mungkin menahan getaran di nada suaranya.

Di satu sisi, sang dokter memang membutuhkan donor jantung yang cepat untuk menyelamatkan Yunho.

Tapi di sisi lain, ia merasa ragu untuk mengorbankan nyawa Junsu untuk menyelamatkan Yunho.

.

.

"Aku.. _hiks_..—"

Junsu menengadahkan wajahnya menatap sang dokter.

"—bersedia.. _hiks.. hikss_.. mendonorkan jantungku"

.

..

...

...

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Seorang pria paruh baya melingkarkan _stetoskop_ di lehernya setelah mengecek detak jantung salah satu pasiennya.

"..."

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan sang dokter, pasien itu hanya memandang ke arah sampingnya dimana terdapat sebuah jendela besar yang terbuka. Menghembuskan aroma bunga taman dan panas yang menguar dari tanah siang itu.

Wajahnya tetap terlihat dingin dan tatapan matanya tetap tajam. Namun jika diperhatikan lebih dalam lagi ke iris kelam itu, maka akan terlihatlah sebuah luka yang tak tersembuhkan tersimpan di sana.

"Seseorang bernama Kim Junsu menitipkan ini untukmu.."

Sang dokter yang menyerah akan sikap dingin pasiennya itu, akhirnya menyerahkan sebuah surat yang terlihat agak keriting di beberapa titik.

Mungkin,

Karena yang membuat surat itu menulisnya sambil menangis..

.

..

...

_Sret Sret Srett_

_**Deg!**_

_**Deg!**_

_**Deg!**_

Seiring langkahnya yang terseret mendekati sebuah batu nisan, degup jantung yang dimilikinya berlari semakin cepat.

.

.

Seiring langkahnya yang terseret mendekati sebuah batu nisan, ia merasa lemas di sekujur tubuhnya.

.

.

Walau dalam hati, ia tak ingin melihat nama yang tertera di batu nisan itu, namun ia harus memastikan kenyataan ini.

_Tes_

Rahang tegas yang mengeras itu kini dialiri sebulir air mata yang lolos dari mata tajamnya.

_**Bruk!**_

Ia menjatuhkan dirinya tepat di hadapan sebuah makam yang masih terlihat baru.

_._

'_Kim Junsu'_

Nama yang tertulis di batu nisan itu kini terngiang di hati, pikiran, bahkan di jiwanya saat ini.

.

.

Tangan kanannya yang terkepal erat kini mulai terangkat ke dada kirinya.

Memejamkan matanya yang kini dialiri deras air mata.

Dan tangan kirinya, meremas buket bunga mawar merah yang dibawanya.

_Tes_

"Maafkan aku.."

_Tes_

"Maaf karena aku belum mampu membalas cintamu.."

.

.

_***flashback***_

Yunho membuka surat titipan Junsu yang diberikan sang dokter.

Lipatan demi lipatan ia buka demi melihat sebuah tulisan yang tercetak dengan buram di beberapa titik bekas air mata.

_Hai Tiger.._

_Atau, aku harus memanggilmu Yunho? Jung Yunho?_

_Sebelumnya aku ingin meminta maaf padamu.._

_Karena di saat kau terbangun nanti, aku tidak bisa di sisimu._

_Bukan.._

_Bukan karena aku tak mau di sisimu.._

_Tapi justru karena aku ingin selalu ada di hatimu, aku tak bisa hadir di saat kau membuka mata._

_Aku tahu aku memang egois._

_Meminta sedikit perhatianmu disaat aku tahu bahwa perhatianmu hanya untuk Changmin, cinta pertamamu yang tak pernah kau lupakan itu._

_Maaf.._

_Aku pernah menyelinap ke kamarmu dan menemukan foto kalian berdua saat kalian masih di panti asuhan dulu._

_Aku tahu jika di matamu hanya ada Changmin seorang.._

_Aku tahu di dalam hatimu hanya ada nama Changmin seorang.._

_Oleh sebab itu, izinkan kali ini, aku yang menempati hatimu.._

_Menjadi detak kehidupanmu.._

_Membuatmu mengingatku di setiap degup jantungmu.._

_Kau tahu?_

_Aku tak bisa bernafas saat aku melihatmu tergeletak tak berdaya.._

_Aku tak bisa bernafas saat melihat nafasmu semakin melemah.._

_Dan aku tak bisa bernafas saat kau tak kunjung membuka matamu.._

_Jadi kumohon.._

_Saat aku benar-benar tak bisa bernafas,_

_Bukalah matamu untukku.._

_Hiduplah demi aku.._

_Dan raihlah cintamu.._

_Sejak awal aku sudah menyadari, bahwa ada rasa lain di saat kita bersama.._

_Dan sejak saat itu pula aku sudah menyadari, bahwa cintaku memang tak akan berbalas.._

_Maafkan aku Yunho.._

_Karena telah lancang mencintaimu sampai sejauh ini.._

_Maafkan aku.._

_Karena aku tak pernah benar-benar menganggapmu sebagai adik angkatku.._

_Karena aku terlalu mencintaimu.._

Yunho hanya bisa meremas surat yang ada di genggaman tangannya. Dengan linangan air mata yang berhasil menyeruak di pipi tirusnya.

_***flashback end***_

.

.

Yunho memandang kosong batu nisan di hadapannya.

Bagaimana mungkin ia selama ini buta akan perasaan Junsu terhadapnya..

Padahal jelas-jelas, Junsu selalu di sampingnya saat suka maupun duka.

Di saat tak ada yang mempercayainya, Junsu selalu hadir mengedepankannya.

Bahkan Junsu rela melakukan apa saja untuk menolongnya.

.

.

Kini, di saat semuanya terungkap, Yunho hanya bisa meratapi kepergian Junsu.

Membelai batu nisannya dengan lembut seolah-olah batu itu adalah Junsu.

.

.

Hingga akhirnya ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arahnya.

.

.

Namun langkah itu hanya melewatinya dan berhenti di depan batu nisan tepat di samping batu nisan Junsu.

Walau terasa enggan, Yunho menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kanan demi mendapati batu nisan yang berada tepat di samping batu nisan Junsu.

"!"

Yunho terkejut bukan main begitu ia membaca sebuah nama yang tercetak jelas di batu nisan itu.

.

**Deg!**

.

.

_Park Yoochun_

_._

_._

Dengan perlahan, Yunho mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah sepatu pria yang berdiri di depan makam Park Yoochun itu.

.

.

Yunho bisa melihat dari sudut matanya saat pria di samping itu meletakkan sebuah buket mawar hitam di makam Yoochun.

.

.

Walau dalam hatinya berkecamuk, Yunho pun kemudian perlahan berdiri dan menaikkan pandangannya.

Mulai dari sepatu pria itu..

Kaki jenjangnya yang berbalut denim jeans..

Jemarinya yang lentik..

Pinggangnya yang ramping..

Lehernya yang jenjang..

Dan berakhir pada mata bulatnya yang ternyata menatap Yunho dengan terkejut..

.

.

.

Selama beberapa menit kini keduanya hanya diam dan saling menatap.

.

.

.

Yunho tentu mengenali sosok di hadapannya saat ini.

Adik angkat dari Yoochun,

Cinta pertama Yunho,

Sekaligus orang yang membuat Yunho harus bertarung merenggang nyawanya.

_Shim Changmin.._

.

.

'_Maaf..'_

Pria di hadapan Yunho memandangnya dengan penuh kerinduan serta rasa bersalah.

.

.

Sementara Yunho..

Ia masih dengan wajah dinginnya yang tak bisa menyembunyikan tatapan matanya yang terluka begitu dalam.

.

.

Ia merasa gagal untuk melindungi Changmin.

Ia merasa ingkar pada janjinya untuk menjaga Changmin.

Terbukti dengan berjalannya 10 tahun mereka berpisah, Yunho tak pernah berhasil merebut Changmin dari Yoochun..

Yunho tak pernah berhasil memasuki alam pikiran Changmin..

Yunho tak pernah berhasil membuat Changmin kembali padanya..

.

.

Dengan langkah yang pasti, Yunho akhirnya memutuskan untuk melangkah maju.

Membuat Changmin berharap bahwa Yunho ingin menghampirinya dan memeluknya seperti biasa.

Tapi nyatanya,

.

.

Yunho tetap berjalan..

.

.

Melewati bahu rapuh Changmin.

.

.

Meninggalkan Changmin yang mematung tak percaya—

.

.

.

—bahwa Yunho meninggalkannya.

.

Tak menoleh sedikitpun padanya.

.

.

.

_Wussh.._

Angin yang berhembus kencang di pemakaman itu menjadi pengiring langkah kaki Yunho yang menjauh dari Changmin.

.

_Tes_

Dengan setetes air mata yang menuruni pipinya, Changmin memutar tubuhnya untuk mengejar langkah Yunho.

.

.

.

Tapi ternyata langkah itu tak pernah bisa terkejar.

.

.

Karena Yunho telah memasuki sedan hitamnya dan melaju pergi dari tempat itu.

"Tidak... Kumohon.. Jangan pergi.." lirih Changmin yang kini berlutut pada aspal jalan yang berdebu.

Ia hanya bisa menangis dalam diam menyaksikan kepergian Yunho yang menjauh darinya.

_'Kumohon..Jangan tinggalkan aku..'_

.

..

...

...

"Yunho.. Akhirnya kau pulang, Nak.." Kim Ahjumma sang pengasuh panti menyambut kedatangan Yunho dengan berhambur ke pelukan lelaki bermata musang itu.

"Sudah satu bulan ini kau tidak pernah pulang.. Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya yeoja berumur 50 tahun itu setelah melepaskan pelukannya pada Yunho.

"_Ne, Ahjumma_.. Banyak yang terjadi selama sebulan terakhir ini. Maafkan aku, _ne_? Karena masalah itu, aku tidak bisa mengunjungi adik-adikku di sini"

"Tidak masalah, sayang.."

Kim Ahjumma itu membelai lembut rambut Yunho dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Kau pasti lelah, istirahat di kamarmu, _ne_? Waktu tadi kau menelepon, aku segera menyiapkan kamarmu agar kau bisa langsung istirahat.."

Kim Ahjumma tersenyum tulus pada Yunho yang kini membalas senyuman itu.

"Ahjumma?"

"Hm?"

"Apa aku boleh tinggal di sini lagi?"

Kim Ahjumma sempat tertegun akan pertanyaan Yunho yang tiba-tiba itu, tapi kemudian ia kembali tersenyum lembut.

"Tentu saja boleh, sayang.. Ini adalah rumahmu.. Dan pintu rumahmu ini selalu terbuka untukmu"

"Terima kasih, Ahjumma" bisik Yunho sambil memeluk Kim Ahjumma dengan hangat.

Setelah puas melepas rindu, mereka pun berjalan memasuki rumah panti itu sambil berangkulan layaknya sepasang kekasih. Namun bagi siapapun yang mengenal mereka dengan baik, hal itu terlihat sangat wajar mengingat hubungan mereka sudah seperti ibu dan anak.

Sementara di balik pagar halaman panti asuhan itu, sepasang mata bulat menatap pemandangan itu dengan haru dan sendu.

Sejak kepergiannya 10 tahun yang lalu, ia tak pernah sekalipun menginjakkan kakinya lagi di panti asuhan itu.

Membuatnya ragu untuk memasuki batas pagar halaman itu.

Membuatnya ragu, apakah ia akan diterima sebaik panti menerima kehadiran Yunho di sana.

Dan keraguannya itulah yang membuatnya melangkahkan kaki menjauh dari sana.

Membiarkan air matanya kembali terbuang menemani kesendiriannya saat ini.

.

..

...

Angin malam yang berhembus kencang tak membuat Yunho bangkit dari bangku taman malam itu.

Dan Kim Ahjumma yang melihatnya, akhirnya menyampirkan selimut tebal di bahu kokoh Yunho yang terlihat lelah.

"Aku berhasil menemukannya, Ahjumma.."

Tatapan Yunho menerawang jauh ke depan dengan sendu.

"Jika yang kau maksud adalah _bambi_-mu, kenapa kau tidak membawanya pulang?"

Kim Ahjumma menggenggam tangan Yunho yang mulai terasa dingin.

"Aku selalu ingin membawanya pulang.. Tapi aku tidak pernah tahu dimana rumahnya.."

_Tes_

Yunho memandang Kim Ahjumma dengan wajahnya yang kini dialiri air mata kepedihan.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya.. Aku tidak pernah tahu kemana ia ingin pulang.."

Kim Ahjumma yang melihat kesedihan di mata musang itu kini ikut menangis dalam diam.

"Bahkan di saat terakhir aku ingin membawanya dalam pelukanku.. Membawanya pergi dari kehidupannya.. Ia malah menikam jantungku.."

"!"

_Tes Tes_

Kim Ahjumma terkesiap sambil berderai air mata mendengar cerita Yunho.

"Ia ingin membunuhku.. Ia tak pernah mengharapkan kehadiranku di sisinya"

Yunho berdiri dan berjalan menembus angin malam hanya dengan kaus putih tipisnya.

Karena selimut tebal yang tersampir di bahunya dibiarkan jatuh ke tanah lembab di bawah kaki Kim Ahjumma.

Meninggalkan Kim Ahjumma yang menangis memandang punggung Yunho yang biasanya terlihat kuat, kini terlihat ringkih dan terluka.

.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu namun seperti menahun Yunho menjalani kehidupannya yang melambat.

Seluruh warisan yang diberikan Junsu padanya, ia berikan sepenuhnya untuk urusan panti.

Ia bahkan menjual seluruh aset bisnis Junsu dan berhenti dari pekerjaan gelapnya selama ini.

Meski tertawa bersama adik-adiknya di panti asuhan, namun aura dingin itu tak pernah menghangat seutuhnya.

Yunho seperti _mannequin_ yang dipasang tertawa pada saat tertentu dan murung dalam kesendiriannya.

"Yunho.. Mulai malam ini, ada seseorang yang akan berbagi kamar denganmu.. Apa kau keberatan?"

Kim Ahjumma menghampiri Yunho yang sekarang ini hobi melamun di taman belakang panti asuhan.

"Sama sekali tidak.."

"Baiklah, aku akan menyiapkan ranjang baru di seberang kasurmu.. Aku harap kau bisa berkomunikasi baik dengannya.."

Kim Ahjumma mengusap bahu Yunho sekali sambil tersenyum penuh arti sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Yunho kembali dalam kesendiriannya.

Hingga malam pun semakin larut, akhirnya Yunho mengalah pada dinginnya udara yang mulai merasuk ke tulang.

**Cklek!**

Yunho memasuki kamarnya yang kini terisi 2 buah ranjang yang terpisah beberapa meter.

Ia tak ingin ambil pusing siapa pemilik ranjang satunya dan berjalan menuju ranjangnya untuk merebahkan diri di sana.

.

.

_Kriiet.._

Bunyi pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka membuat Yunho spontan mengalihkan pandangannya untuk mendapati sebuah pemandangan yang mencengangkan.

"!" Yunho terkejut bukan main siapa yang akan berbagi kamar dengannya.

"E-eh.. Maaf.."

Sosok yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi itu hanya berbalut handuk putih di pinggangnya dengan rambutnya yang masih basah mengalirkan tetes-tetes air melewati wajah, bahu, dan dadanya.

Hingga Yunho yang melihatnya menjadi gugup seketika dan membalikkan badannya membelakangi pria itu. _Pria yang ternyata adalah Shim Changmin._

Setelah melihat Yunho yang berbaring membelakanginya, Changmin pun bergegas mengambil pakaiannya dan masuk kembali ke kamar mandi untuk memakai pakaian tidurnya.

Namun setelah memastikan Changmin kembali masuk ke kamar mandi, Yunho yang masih berusaha menetralkan degup jantungnya segera bangkit dari ranjangnya untuk menemui Kim Ahjumma.

.

.

"Apa maksudnya semua ini, _Ahjumma_?" tanya Yunho _to the point_.

"Aku hanya ingin kalian meluruskan masalah kalian.. Lagipula, ia kembali atas kemauannya sendiri.. Bukan karena kemauan siapapun"

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah Yunho.. Bicaralah baik-baik padanya.. _Ahjumma_ yakin, yang terjadi di antara kalian hanyalah salah paham"

Kim Ahjumma kembali memasuki kamarnya meninggalkan Yunho yang merenung seorang diri.

.

.

Jika saja Changmin kembali sebelum semua ini terjadi, tentu Yunho akan menerimanya dengan senang hati.

.

.

Tapi keadaannya sekarang lain.

.

.

Setelah Changmin memilih untuk bersama Yoochun, berusaha membunuh Yunho, bahkan yang menyebabkan Junsu mendonorkan jantungnya.

Yunho merasakan dilemma yang mendalam.

.

..

...

"Kau menghindariku?"

Pertanyaan Changmin membuat Yunho terpaksa membalas tatapan Changmin yang menuntut.

"..."

Tapi entah mengapa hati Yunho berdenyut sakit setiap melihat dua bola mata di hadapannya saat ini. Jantungnya tak mau berkompromi dan berdetak tak tentu.

Dan wajah mengeras Yunho yang menatapnya dingin membuat Changmin meringis dalam hati.

_Ini bukanlah tatapan yang selalu Yunho tujukan padanya._

"Aku minta ma—"

"Pergi dari kehidupanku!" Yunho membentak Changmin tanpa mendengarkan kalimat Changmin sepenuhnya.

"—af" Hingga akhirnya Changmin jatuh berlutut di lorong panti yang sepi.

"Kau yang telah membuangku dari kehidupanmu. Lalu buat apa kau kembali? Belum puaskah kau untuk mencoba membunuhku?"

"I-itu.. T-tidak _hiks_.. Seperti yang kau pikirkan.."

"Jika kau tidak mencoba membunuhku, maka Junsu tidak akan mendonorkan jantungnya untukku. Dan jika Junsu tidak mendonorkan jantungnya untukku, ia pasti masih hidup sekarang.."

**Deg!**

_Jadi inikah yang dipikirkan Yunho selama ini.._

_Apa di dalam hatinya saat ini, hanya ada nama Junsu?_

"Maafkan.. _hiks.. hiks_.. aku"

"Tidak.. Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf.. Meminta maaf pada orang-orang yang kusayang karena tidak bisa melindungi mereka dengan baik. Aku telah gagal melindungimu dan Junsu. Jadi, buat apa kau kembali padaku yang tak bisa melindungimu dengan baik" ucap Yunho dengan nada yang semakin melemah.

Changmin yang mendengarnya segera berdiri menghadap Yunho yang ternyata pipinya sudah basah akan air mata.

_Grep!_

"Kumohon.. Jangan menyerah.. Jangan usir aku.."

Changmin memeluk Yunho dengan erat seolah tak ingin melepasnya.

"Obat-obatan itu membuatku melupakanmu.. _hiks.. hiks.._ Aku mohon.. Jangan suruh aku melupakanmu lagi.. _hiks.. hikss_.."

Changmin menangis tersedu dalam dekapan dada bidang Yunho.

Dan tangan Yunho yang terkulai, kini mulai terangkat untuk membalas pelukan Changmin.

Mungkin pikiran Yunho berkecamuk saat ini. Di satu sisi, Ia merasa gagal melindungi Junsu dan Changmin. Ia juga merasa bersalah pada Junsu yang rela mengorbankan nyawa untuknya. Tapi di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, Changmin selalu menempati prioritas utamanya.

Ia...

Sangat mencintai Changmin..

"Izinkan aku sekali ini, berusaha untuk menjagamu" bisik Yunho dengan pasti dan membelai lembut punggung Changmin.

Mereka saling mengeratkan pelukan mereka untuk berbagi kehangatan di dinginnya udara yang menyelimuti lorong panti asuhan malam itu.

Namun Changmin tak menyadari sebuah seringaian licik tercipta untuknya di balik salah satu dinding panti itu.

"Tak kusangka jika aku bisa menemukanmu '_Tiger_'.. Ck! Baiklah, kalau kau begitu ingin melindunginya.."

Sesosok bayang hitam itu mulai mengarahkan sebuah senapan laras panjang ke arah Changmin.

"Satu peluru, 2 target tercapai.."

_**DOR!**_

**.**

**..**

**...**

**~END~**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Kyahahaha.. Ada yang bisa menebak endingnya? ^.^**

**Yang teliti sama para pemainnya pasti tahu dong yaa siapa itu tokoh yang nyebelin yang muncul di akhir? (No bash caracter loh yaa.. Kalo mau marah, marahin author aja)**

**Thanks for reviewer di Chap 2 kemarin:**

**nvr, Loomi3, Viluphie, nashya, banzaianime80, ajib4ff, niyalaw, sayakanoicinoe, yunlicha, PedoYun, Hominnie, kame chan, shin min hyo, lunajung, GaemGyu92, junox, ms. R, ChaYunnie, mapledays, nlmeta, melqbunny, uchimaki shippy-chan, changmomoMINE, sakuranakizawa**

**Semoga kalian gak bosen yaa baca fanfics2 author yang suka gaje ini. *ciumsatusatu***

**Daaan, last chapter ini author persembahkan spesial deh pake telor bebek utk KIM JUNSU yang kemarin ulang tahun! Yeeaay.. Maaf yaa Su-ie, cintamu selalu bertepuk sebelah tangan. Hahaa**

**Last, silahkan sampaikan uneg-uneg kalian ;)**


End file.
